A Royal Visit
by The-Snoozer
Summary: An Amell Queen goes in search of her remaining family, and gets far more than she bargained for in the City of Chains. Based in early Act 2 of DA2. Amell/Alistair and FemHawke/Merrill Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so I've had this idea in my head for a few days now, and only now had time to write it down.**

**Given that the 'Amell' family are technically nobility, which would mean that Alistair could marry the mage warden without having to hide it, or whatever.**

**So, here we go. **

**Oh! And there is more than one 'Warden', but only one per race.**

**Solona Theirin (Amell) – Queen of Fereldan, busy with 'Queenly duties', and well-liked by her people. **

**Lyra Mahariel – Romanced Leliana, became Warden-Commander. Blunt, and fond of apples.**

**Natia Brosca – Died taking down the blight. Was named Paragon, the only Casteless ever to earn such a title. **

**This takes place during early act two of DA2.**

"No."

Solona Amell, The Twenty-Five year old Queen of Fereldan rolled her eyes at her Husband. "Alistair, I'll be fine. I'm going in my capacity as Queen, nothing more."

Solona was a Mage, and notably, had snow white hair, currently held in a small, bushy ponytail. She had The Amell blue eyes, and she carried herself with a degree of world-weariness and self-assurance.

"No Solona. Kirkwall isn't Mage friendly, and it doesn't matter that you are Queen, Knight-Commander Meredith would arrest you on principle."

"Alistair, I want a chance to meet my family. My real family. This…'Hawke' may be my only chance in order to do so" Solona grinned, and gave Alistair the dreaded puppy eyes.

Alistair acted wounded "Gah! Damn you evil woman! You know I can't resist the eyes." The King sighed. "Fine. But be careful, and take Artus with you, just to be safe."

Solona giggled, jumped up and down, and dashed over to him, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you sweetie!" And she dashed off, probably to pack.

Alistair laughed to himself, and shook his head. "Maker, I love that woman, even if she is a bit mad sometimes."

A flash of snow white hair appeared in the corner of his eye, and he looked up, and saw his wife leaning against the doorframe, a sly grin on her face.

"I heard that."

* * *

Later, Alistair requested that the Warden-Commander come visit him, and she did, and he told her of Solona's plan.

"Huh….so you want me to go with her?" Lyra asked, fiddling with her long ponytail idly.

"Yes." Alistair confirmed with a sigh. "It's not that I don't trust that she'll be safe or anything, it's just-"

"She is the love of your life and you'd wage war to get her back? And no doubt most of the remaining army, plus the Dalish and Circle of Magi would probably _agree _to go to war to get her back."

Lyra Mahariel wasn't known for toning things down.

"Yes. All of those things."

Lyra let out an exasperated sigh. "Natia was good at that sort of thing."

Silence hung in the air at the mention of the fallen warden. Less than two weeks ago the 'Old gang' had travelled to Orzammar for the dwarf's funeral (Lyra could have sworn she saw Morrigan there too).

Natia had been born Casteless, and had had to be forcibly conscripted into the Wardens by Duncan, and enjoyed traveling about Fereldan, she even planned on going with Sten back to Par Vollen. Sadly, her dream was cut short when they learned that a Warden had to die in order to kill the Archdemon.

It happened so fast, Natia moved quicker than Lyra could have thought a dwarf could, and before anyone could stop her, she had rammed her greatsword into Urthemiel's skull.

"Indeed…but I doubt she'd keep Solona _out _of trouble. In fact, she'd probably get her in even more trouble."

The pair shared a laugh.

"Yeah…Natia was decent like that." Lyra agreed, and flipped her pony tail back from her shoulder.

"So, will you do it? Will you go with her?"

Lyra sighed again "Alistair, you know I can't."

Alistair nodded "I know. But it wouldn't hurt to ask." He opened his mouth to speak, but Lyra cut him off.

"No. You can't ask Leliana."

Alistair closed his mouth in defeat.

* * *

Solona rested her staff against her shoulder as she waited at the front door of the Palace, her loyal Mabari, Artus, sat at her feet. He stood up when he saw Alistair coming toward his mistress. She was dressed in what looked like merchant's clothes, rather than the robes and dresses she was usually expected to wear.

"Solona, figured I best see you off." He said.

"Yes sweetie, that's probably a good idea."

"Sure there's no way I can convince you that this is a bad plan?"

"No…sure there is no way I can convince you to come with me?"

Alistair chuckled. "You know that I can't"

"I know. I'll be back soon, I promise." She got on tiptoes, and placed a long, hard kiss on her Husband's lips, one that was returned.

"Stay safe. Solona…" Alistair said as she walked through the gates.

After leaving the safety of the Palace, the Queen of Fereldan sped through the backstreets, Artus at her side. When they arrived at the docks, she found the Ship Captain that had agreed to ferry her to Kirkwall, and went aboard the Ship, the _Rusted Lock. _When the ship left port an hour or so later, Solona waved enthusiastically at the city.

"Goodbye Denerim! See you in two months…ish!"

* * *

Gamlen Amell grunted awake as there was a knock at his door. He swore loudly, and shouted for the person to piss off. The knocking continued.

Gamlen stomped to his front door, and swung it open. His jaw dropped. There, in his doorway, stood the Queen of Fereldan, and her dog.

"Gamlen Amell? I'm Revka's daughter. Solona Theirin. I'm your niece! Nice to meet you!"

Gamlen swore he needed another drink. All these nieces and nephews were making his head hurt.

**I should start work on chapter two later today, given it is 1AM here, so goodnight, stay safe and please, leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight…" Gamlen started. "Revka's daughter, who is also a Mage, is now Queen of Fereldan _and _a Grey Warden?"

"Ahuh." The white-haired woman said, nodding.

"Maker….I need a drink." Gamlen wandered over to a table, and scooped up his open bottle, and took a swig. "Still..don't know why you'd come here. My house isn't much to look at."

"I see that Uncle."

Gamlen sighed. "Maker, you're as bad as Cana."

"Cana? Who's she?" Solona gave Gamlen her full attention.

"Cana is one of your cousins. She's a Mage like you, but she never went to the Circle. Carver, her brother, is a Templar. He's also an ass."

Solona was shocked. A Mage and a Templar? In the sam- Oh wait..

"So, like me and Alistair then? A Mage and a Templar in the same family?"

Gamlen sighed loudly, and took another swig from his bottle. "Except for the fact Carver once tried to turn his sister into the Templars? If it wasn't for that Knight-Captain Cullen, Cana would be a Tranquil now. Or dead, but I hear you mages think becoming Tranquil is worse than death?"

Solona nodded. "Indeed we do."

"Well I'm sure you can talk to her later. For now..eh." Gamlen looked around, and pushed open a door. "'S not the Royal Palace, but then, what is."

Artus padded into the room, and snorted, taking up a place on the rug.

Solona bid Gamlen goodnight, kicked her boots off and climbed into bed, not bothering to get out of her clothes.

* * *

Solona was awoken by an argument in the main room.

"-know that someone is in that sideroom Gamlen. Tell me who it is before I bust down that door." The voice was female, it had a hardness to it.

Solona sighed, and got up from the bed, and trudged over to the door, and swung it open.

"Can I help you?" She said, looking at the woman. Solona figured the uniform she was wearing was of the City Guard, but it looked 'fancier' than the ones she saw on the docks.

"And who are _you_? Another wh-?" The Red-head asked, before being able to get a look at her. Solona admitted that the look on the Guards face when she realised who she was, was absolutely priceless.

"Y-Your majesty.. I apologise, I did not.." The woman said, kneeling down.

Solona raised an eyebrow. "Please, there is no need to kneel." She offered the woman a hand up, which was taken.

"I...your majesty, I wasn't aware that you were coming here. To what do we owe the honour?"

"Just visiting family Guardsmen." Solona figured that there was no point in lying.

"Guard Captain, actually."

"I stand corrected, Guard Captain."

"Aveline Vallen, formerly of King Cailan's army. I was at Ostagar. I understand you and the current King lit the beacon. For what it is worth, thank you." Aveline allowed herself a small smile, she had made the Queen of Fereldan blush wine red.

"I…thank you."

"Now...I assume you're heading to the Amell estate?"

"I…admit I have no idea where it is in this city, or anything, or that matter." Solona admitted.

"Well then, you could come with me. I'm heading in that direction after all." Aveline suggested.

Solona nodded. It did sound like a good idea, and this Guard-Captain seemed a good enough person to trust. She turned to Gamlen, and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks for the room Uncle!" She said, before calling for Artus to follow her and Aveline.

On the way, Aveline and Solona chatted away, telling each over stories of things they had done, and Solona asked about Hawke, and what she should expect, and the like. Then Aveline suggested that they stop off at a place called '_The Hanged Man'. _When Solona asked why, Aveline merely said that there were people to 'pick up' on the way.

* * *

As it turned out, _The Hanged Man _ was an Inn-come-bar. When she took a step inside, Solona was met by the dull stench of stale piss, blood and vomit.

She was also met by a very familiar pirate slamming into her, and swearing loudly.

"Isabela!" Aveline scolded the woman.

"Who's your friend big girl? I didn't know you were into wome-" Isabela's jest was cut short when a knee was launched into her chest. Aveline looked at Solona, who shrugged innocently.

"What? You were going to do the same thing."

Isabela got to her feet, and looked at Solona, and then it clicked.

"Solo…na!" Isabela corrected herself in time. "How are you? I hear you are quite busy, what with being the Qu-" Solona pressed a finger against her lips, and shook her head. When she removed it however, Isabela ran off, shouting "I'm sooo telling Varric this!" at the top of her lungs.

"So much for secrecy, huh?" Solona said to Artus, who looked up at her quizzically.

"Yes, I know. Kirkwall is strange."

Aveline started to go in the direction Isabela ran to, so Solona figured it was a good idea to follow…probably. It was entirely possible that this 'Varric' was a Templar and she was being led t-..no, that idea was bonkers.

Varric, it turned out, was a dwarf, who, upon seeing her, handed a handful of coins to Isabela, sighing.

"Well Warden, you just cost me ten silvers!" He laughed, and offered his hand out, which Solona shook.

"So…to Hawke's place! Let's hope she and Merrill aren't still in bed." Isabela declared.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Denerim._

"What do you mean 'you sent Zevran'?!" Alistair bellowed at Lyra, who didn't flinch.

"I mean, I sent Zevran to keep an eye on Solona." She said simply.

"But he-"

"Knows that if he even thinks about flirting with the _Queen_ that I will personally render him..._uncomfortable_. For the rest of his life." Alistair visibly flinched. He knew _full_ well that that meant.

"Remind me why you couldn't send Leilana?"

"The Chantry wanted her for something 'top secret'. She's going to Val Royeaux in fact. The Divne herself wants her for a mission." Lyra said, without even batting an eyelid.

"Any you're okay with that?"

"Oh, I had two Wardens escort her. They are officially there to give the High Constable a report on how things are here."

"…The High Constable is in Orlais?"

"Oh yes. He is on holiday."

"Lyra…."

"Yes, your highness?"

"You are too clever for your own good sometimes, you know that?"

"You've told me that _many_ times before, Al."

**Okay, I'll leave it there for this chapter!**

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed, it did round the year off really well.**

**Also, next chapter, we meet Hawke (And probably give Leandra a heart attack.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Given I disliked how it was handled, Bethany is alive, but is a rogue! Now, on with the show!**

Solona walked with the group, looking around at the rooftops, she spotted a figure, and nodded at it.

The group slowly wandered through the city, and arrived at Hightown, Aveline gave Solona a set of directions to follow, which would lead the Queen to her family's estate….

But sadly, Solona Amell's sense of direction could make her husband's seem somewhat useful. She somehow found herself in the Chantry.

"Ah…you seem lost child." A came a voice nearby.

Solona looked toward the origin of the voice, only to see the Grand Cleric smiling softly.

"I…Grand Cleric." Solona said, bowing politely.

"Now now Child, no need for that! When the Queen of Fereldan seems lost, I will help her." She gave Solona a knowing grin.

"I…must admit, I'm trying to find the Amell estate."

"Of course you are child, you _are _an Amell…I knew your brother, dedicated him to the Chantry too. Same with you. You both cried your eyes out." Elthina regarded the Queen, whom was giving her a dead, wide-eyed stare. "Is something wrong child?"

"…I have a brother?" Was all Solona could utter.

"Ah..forgive me. I forgot you are a Mage. You aren't allowed to know about family…still. Yes, you have a brother, Justin. He's a decent fellow, a doctor in Val Royeaux."

Solona nodded lightly. With all due respect Grand Cleric, can I have some help getting to the Amell's estate please? All this news about family is gettin' fairly heavy."

Elthina nodded. "Of course child." The old woman gestured for Solona to follow her. She jerked her head at Artus, and the pair followed on.

When the pair did reach the Amell Estate, it was already about Lunchtime…Solona fancied fish..or bread…or- oh stop it Lona! Solona shook her head, snapping out of her train of thought.

"There you are, Child. Maker watch over you." Elthina bid, already walking back to the Chantry.

"And you, Grand Cleric."

Solona turned, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

When it opened, a young woman with shoulder length brown hair looked at Solona.

"Hello...I uh...I'm Solona. I'm your cousin."

The woman gasped as he recognised the woman at the door.

"MOTHER!"

* * *

Hawke and Merrill, it turned out, were both still in bed.

Cana Hawke blinked awake, and looked at the small elf beside her. She smiled. She shook the elf lightly.

"Merrill! Time to wake up.." She murmured into her lovers ear. Merrill sat bolt upright, her eyes wide.

"Ma vhenan! Is something wrong?! Is it the Templars?"

Hawke laughed and shook her head. "No Merrill, it's time to wake up. We have stuff to do today."

There was a frantic string of knocks on the bedroom door, and Bethany walked in, her face pale.

"Beth? What is it?" Hawke asked, concern on her face.

Bethany was silent for a full thirty seconds, before she blurted out "The Queen of Fereldan is in the main room!" Before she left the room and headed back downstairs.

"WHAT?!"

Hawke and Merrill hurried dressed themselves and scampered downstairs. To Hawke's immense surprise, the Queen of Fereldan was indeed in the main room.

"I...wait...where is Mother?"

"Your mother fainted when she saw me at your front door, Miss Bethany took her to her room." Solona said. She pushed herself from the doorframe and looked at Hawke. She held out her hand.

"Solona Theirin."

Hawke shook her hand.

"Cana Hawke."

"I…I'm your cousin...technically. Your mother and my mother are cousins so, I guess that makes us cousins."

"Heh. It's fine your highness, I get it."

Solona winces lightly. "Please, just Solona. 'Your Highness' makes me feel like I should be in a dress or something."

"Very well then Lona." Hawke grinned.

"So…I hear you are a Mage, and your brother is a Templar?" Solona asked.

"I hear you are a mage, and you _married_ a Templar?" Hawke replied, grinning still.

"True enough. I did marry one…but he's a former Templar. Not a full one."

It was then Solona noticed the small Dalish Elf hopping from one foot to another.

"Oh! How rude of me. This is Merrill, she is…" Hawke began.

"Of the Sabrae Clan, I know. Lyra mentioned her."

Merrill's mouth turned into a small 'O'. "She...She mentioned me?"

Solona nodded. "Oh yes.! Lyra was immensely proud of her Clan. Morrigan even found her father's journal, in some small backstreet bookshop! In Denerim of all places!"

Merrill laughed musically, it reminded Solona of Lyra and Leilana talking and giggling in camp.

"Her father was Keeper you know? Lyra's mother vanished a week after she was born...Keeper Mahariel was murdered by humans, Keeper believes she died of a broken heart."

"On a lighter note, our Mabari's aren't fighting yet!" Solona quipped.

Both Artus and Hawke's Mabari, Mordin, snorted, and went back to staring at the fire.

"I've got some things I need to collect from Gamlen's place. So…Hanged Man for Lunch? I'm buying." Solona offered.

"You're on Cousin!" Hawke grinned.

Solona whistled for Artus to follow, and the pair started the trek to Gamlens Hou-…Hovel, Solona mentally corrected herself.

Hawke turned to Merrill. "Go to the Chantry, get Sebastian, then go get Aveline. I'll get Fenris and Anders. Varric is probably there already. I'll bring Beth along."

Merrill blinked at Hawke. "Oh..why?"

"Solona is buying. Meaning, it's the perfect time for everyone to settle their tabs!"

* * *

Solona was lost. She leaned against her staff, and sighed.

"Oh Artus...I think we're lost."

Artus let out a woof, before following his mistress.

She heard the sound of a sword being drawn, and felt its tip against her neck.

"Apostate! Identify yourself!" A male voice came from behind her.

Solona shot Artus a look before answering the question.

"The Queen of Fereldan. Templar."

Said Templar slammed his blade through Solona's staff. The top half hit the floor.

Solona looked at it. It had been a wedding gift from the Fereldan circle. She took a sharp inhale via her nose and turned around.

"I am the Queen of Fereldan." She said, in a very firm, calm voice. She regarded the Templar. He had brown eyes, like Bethany, and black hair….like Bethan- oh for Maker's sake!

Carver's eyes widened as he realised his mistake.

"Oh shit."


	4. Chapter 4

"I…" Carver began. He sheathed his blade, and lowered his head.

"You legally arrested me, as is your right, _Templar._ Now, I believe you have to bring me back to your base, correct?" Solona asked, a grin beginning to form.

"Yes but…" Carver's brain raced, trying to think of an excuse. Fast.

"But what? You have arrested me, therefore you _have to _bring me back, regardless of the consequences." Solona knew that this could probably be considered evil and mean…but she didn't give a damn right now, toying with her cousin was just too much fun.

Carver sighed. He knew that she was right. He jerked his head, and mumbled. "Come on then."

Solona picked up the fallen part of her staff, and gave it to Artus, who carried it in his mouth.

* * *

"I take it you recognise me then, _Templar._" She asked Carver on the boat ride over to the Gallows. Solona found it oddly, familiar. The last time she felt like this was leaving the Circle Tower for the first time, after Duncan recruited her.

"How could I not? The most famous Apostate in the world. The Queen of Fereldan." Carver said, positively spitting the word 'Apostate' out. He had nothing against the woman, but he had to admit, this…display. Forcing him to take her to the Gallows…irked him. It was his fault, he acknowledged, but that didn't mean he had to like being made to admit he arrested Queen Solona.

He recalled the look Cullen gave him after he tried to turn his sister in. It burned. That disappointed sigh, and the sound of him telling Cana to go, apologising even! It didn't matter that Carver was in the right! Hawke was Hawke, therefore she got away with everything. A dark thought creeping into his mind then.

He didn't care if his sister died, and it would be great if she was made tranquil, get payback for all the times she played hero.

He snapped out of his daze, only to find Solona Theirin laughing so much she was crying.

"Oh...I'm sorry, did I say something funny, _Apostate?_"

"You don't know! Hahaha….." Solona managed between laughs.

"Don't know what?"

"That I'm your cousin!" Solona stopped laughing, sat up, and grinned smugly at Carver.

Carver was dumbstruck, and was still staring at Solona with wide eyed shock when the boat reached the other side of the lake.

* * *

Solona looked around the courtyard with mild curiosity as Carver led her into the 'Island' forebodingly called The Gallows. She smiled brightly as she saw a familiar face striding across the courtyard to meet them.

"Cullen!" Solona exclaimed brightly, and waved enthusiastically at the Knight-Captain.

Cullen regarded The Queen and then turned to Carver, and tapped his foot.

"What?"

"Carver….why is the Queen of Fereldan in the Gallows?" He asked.

"She made me bring her." Carver said, truthfully.

Solona shrugged. "He had already arrested me…after cutting my staff in half, I might add."

Cullen sighed deeply. "Carver, Solona Amell is one of, if not the only mage I trust to any degree." He then turned to Solona. "Do you wish to tell him, or shall I?...Or not at all?"

"I have doubts he would believe it coming from me, Cullen. But yes, you may tell him."

Cullen nodded. "Very well...Carver, Solona's magic is _natural_. No demons, no fade. She can do magic due to something that happened in her childhood."

"That isn't possible!"

"Ser Carver! Cullen! What is the meaning of this?!" Came a voice coming ever closer.

"Knight-Commander. This is…" Cullen began.

"I can see, Cullen." Solona turned to get a look at the Knight-Commander. She was tall, wearing unmarked plate armour and a red hood. What looked like a greatsword was strapped to her back.

"I am Knight-Commander Meredith, your majesty. I must admit, I was unaware that you were visiting. Might I enquire as to why you are in my city?" Meredith asked. Solona thought she seemed decent enough..a lot of people are decent in this cit- Oh snap out of it 'Lona!

"I'm visiting family, Knight-Commander. And please, it's Solona." 'Lona said, bowing politely.

"The Amells, correct? And how long do you intend to stay?"

"A few days…Carver here gave me a _brilliant _ introduction of how you run your Men."

Carver flushed red. "Oh come on! You walk through the docks, staff in hand-"

"I do not wish to hear it Ser Carver!" Meredith snapped. "Go to Ser Marlin in the Stables. You are on mucking duty for a fortnight."

Carver nodded politely at Meredith, and slowly trudged off to the Stables.

"My apologies, Solona. He is new and tries to be far more zealous than Templars should be." Meredith said, she even sounded truthful! Who'd have guessed?

"It's fine Knight-Commander, I am well aware of the duties Templars have to do. Just, tell Carver that he owes me a staff. The one me sliced was a wedding gift from First Enchanter Irving."

Meredith chuckled lightly. "Of course Solona. Do enjoy your stay in Kirkwall, and give my regards to Greagior next you see him."

Solona nodded. "He's retiring at years end. 'S a shame. We Fereldan Mages have a saying; If Greagior retires, the Circle with rotate. We have no idea if that is a good thing, or a bad thing." Solona shrugged. "I guess we shall see."

Meredith nodded. "We shall see. Farewell, Solona Theirin." She bowed, and took her leave.

Solona turn to Cullen. "I take it you can't come get lunch?"

Cullen chuckled, something Solona had missed. "I'm afraid not, Luna." Solona's cheeks flushed red at the use of his old nickname for her.

"Well…if you want to chat about…what happened at the Circle, just find me. I'll come and say goodbye before I leave." Solona got on tiptoes and hugged the Templar, before gesturing for Artus to follow.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Kirkwall.

The blonde haired Elf sighed, and lent against a chimney.

"Why did I agree to do this again?...Well, at least my watchee is hot. Lucky Lyra didn't hear me."

Zevran sighed again.

"I miss Natia. 'Least she knew how to have a laugh."

Zevran pushed himself up, and followed the Queen, unseen on the roof.

He was an Antivan Crow, and they always paid their debts.

Always.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) First off, no Arishok. Instead, we have the high priestess of the Qun, the Ariqun!**

**Also, dominicgrim! The reason Carver tried to turn his sister into the Circle was simple. He feels that the Circle is where she would be safest (and Bethany is still alive.). In my opinion, because Bethany dies in DA2 (If you're a mage.) the reason he doesn't turn Hawke in is because Hawke is the closest family he has left, and stabbing them in the back by turning them in would likely break any bonds between them.**

**Sadly for Carver, in my story, it broke bonds with Bethany as well.**

Solona was awoken by dull knocking on her door, blinking her bleary eyes, she bid the person to come in.

Bethany walked in. She was dressed in plain clothes, and a scarf.

"I just wanted to apologise for Carver yesterday…" She said, her cheeks somewhat flushed. Solona was just about awake enough to notice.

"It's fine..he was doing his job….why are you blushing?"

Bethany's cheeks grew more red. "I'm not blushing! Am I blushing?"

Solona nodded, and slid out of bed, tugging on a dressing gown. "You most certainly are, cousin." Solona wandered out of her room, and headed to the kitchen, opened a cupboard, and pulled out a bread roll.

Bethany ran after her. "Sorry. It's just…your so poised and graceful and.." Bethany trailed off as Solona clicked her fingers, creating a wick of fire, and heated the bread roll. She turned her gaze to Bethany.

"I'm an Amell."

"You're the Queen though…"

"Bethany. Just be you. No need to this bringing me messages thing."

Bethany nodded, and left Solona to eat.

"Hey Beth!"

The girl turned to look at Solona.

"Would you like to come back to Denerim with me?"

Bethany was quiet for a moment.

"I'll...get back to you on that one."

* * *

It was just when Solona had settled down with some random book Varric had given her when there was a loud knock at the door. When Leandra answered it, the person at the door gave her a message to give Solona and Hawke.

"So…the Ariqun wants to see us huh?" Hawke sighed. Why was it always her. There she was, ready to take Merrill out for a picnic in the forest, when she gets summoned by that horned woman.

"Well let's go then. Can't keep her waiting." Solona said, collecting her makeshift staff. One that she was borrowing from Hawke. Although Solona thought it looked suspiciously like a broom handle painted black with swirls of red.

"Why can't we? What does Ariqun mean?"

"It means that when she speaks, the _entire Qun pays heed_." Solona said simply.

Hawke had no great love of the Ariqun, but when you have the power to make the whole of your faith listen to you, she had to give credit where it was due.

* * *

And so it was, that Solona and Cana (Along with Mordin and Artus ) arrived at the Qunari compound. They were waved in, and Solona got the first look at the Ariqun.

She was the first female Qunari she had seen. Short, gracefully curved horns adorned her head, deep brown, almost red eyes peered at her, and chalk white hair fell down her back. In lieu of armour, she wore black robes, with red and gold trim. Curiously, there was a Dar'misu on her belt. Solona knew there was a story there, but knew better than to pry.

"So." The Ariqun said. Her voice sounded almost _Elven_, but the accent was undeniably Qunari. "You are the one Sten spoke of."

Solona looked at the Ariqun. "I…believe so, how is he?"

"His condition is irreverent. He is well enough to fight."

Solona bristled slightly, not going unnoticed by the Ariqun.

"You…care about him?"

Solona simply nodded. Hawke butted in now.

"Forgave me, Ariqun. But how did you know my cousin is here?"

The Ariqun regarded Hawke, before answering. "Qunari are not unintelligent, Serah Hawke. I've known that Solona Theirin has been in Kirkwall since she arrived. The Arishok would have me simply take what I am here for and come home. I, on the other hand, feel it is my duty to gather as many of those that wish to join the Qun as possible, in addition to retrieving what we came here for."

Hawke nodded.

"Sten spoke highly of you, Solona Theirin. Only one person he spoke of higher, in fact."

"Natia."

The Ariqun nodded. "It was….strange. Sten requested that we give her a monument. I must admit, the idea of honouring basalit-an with anything other than using their blades in combat was, foreign to us. But it was….good. Good to see the Qun honouring one who's own people deemed her worth to be less than dirt. But I understand that they were, how is it you bas say it? 'Taken down a peg or two'?"

Solona laughed lightly. "Oh yes, that they were. They made her a Paragon. Not even one vote against the notion."

The Ariqun tilted her head. "You speak with these terms as if I should know them. What is this 'Paragon'?"

"The closest translation I can give is 'The greatest example dwarves can aspire to be'." The look on the Ariqun's face didn't change.

"To why I asked you here, a thief has stolen something from the Qun. You will want to retrieve it."

"What is it?" Hawke asked.

"Saar-qamek. It is among the more…distasteful weapons in our arsenal."

"What does it do?" Solona asked.

"We Qunari find it distasteful to use, that sound give some ideas as to what it does."

"Poison then."

The Ariqun nodded. "Poison that turns foes against one another before it kills them."

"Do you want it back?" Solona asked.

"Only for proof that you do not steal it for yourself. Sten trusts you, Solona Theirin. I'd like to believe his trust is not misplaced." The Ariqun rose to go, and Solona asked her one more question.

"Ariqun, why a Dar'misu?

The Ariqun turned, and Solona swore that she thought was emotion on her face.

"It was a gift from a follower of the Qun. She gave her life to fix one of our dams back in Par Vollen. I carry it to honour her sacrifice."

"What was her name? Her real name?"

"Her name to us was Tallis, but her 'birth' name was Taliana Tabris. Now, I must go." Her last words were forceful, final.

The two Amell's left the compound.

"Well….we have our task then." Hawke said.

"That we do." Solona agreed.

"Try to keep up Lona."

"Hey! I'm a Grey Warden, just watch me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) To avoid any major spoilers, I'm going to skip the Saar-qamek retrieval, and move straight on to the next part of my story.**

**Also! I'm writing a companion piece to this, about Leliana's visit to Orlais. Haven't decided on a name for it yet, but it'll be up at some point this week. It will feature Solona's long lost brother, Justin too.**

**And! To those that have requested that I write a full DA:O Fanfic, my answer is hell yes! After I'm done with this current story, I'll start with it.**

Lyra looked over Zevran's most recent report. She cursed under her breath. Finding family was one thing, finding out you _have _family is another. She knew that Solona would be different when she came back, and it probably fell to her to inform Alistair, so he could be prepared.

As this thought went through her head, Alistair himself walked into her office.

"You know, Vigil's keep is nearby finished with rebuilding. They'll expect you back. They even planted an orchard for you." He said, leaning against the doorframe. Lyra looked at him, and smiled lightly.

"You haven't shaved."

"And you didn't go to bed last night."

Lyra held the letter out. "You should read this."

Alistair took the letter, and scanned it. "Gah! I thought you said Zevran wouldn't flirt with her!"

Lyra sighed. "…You've picked the wrong thing out, Al."

Alistair chuckled. "I know…I saw. You think Solona will need help coping with this news?"

"No."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"I think Justin will need more help realising that the Queen is his little sister."

* * *

Solona had to admit, she had missed this.

The thrill of exploring, the rush of battle, and the feeling she had when she ended the threat the Saar-qamek posed. She had little doubt that Alistair would agree, but sadly his crown…no, scratch that, our crown, doesn't like it when we actively put ourselves in danger.

The Ariqun gave them her thanks, and decided that, while she may not be of the Qun, Sten was right to trust her.

That felt good.

Solona snapped out of her daze to see a curious look on her cousins face.

"Oh, sorry Beth, did you want me for something?"

"I asked you how much longer you think you'll be staying for." Bethany reminded Solona of a young apprentice she grew up with, she ashamedly admitted that her name had escaped her.

"A few more days. Alistair will be going mad, and Eamon will probably try and set him up with someone that isn't a Grey Warden….again."

"He's done that?" Bethany asked, shocked.

Solona laughed. "No Beth. Eamon likes me too much."

Bethany lightly slapped Solona on the shoulder. "You are horrible." She said, laughing. It was good to see the girl laugh, instead of acting like a damn servant, Solona thought.

Bethany walked away, and the person that took her place was known to Solona.

_Anders_.

She knew Lyra was hunting him down. He had 'quit' the Wardens, even after Lyra had saved his life by forcefully conscripting him into the Wardens. Solona also knew that Lyra had placed in at number one of her top ten people she was hunting, and Lyra being Lyra, there was a reason for everything.

Then Anders started to talk to her. "You know, you could do a lot for our peoples plight, more so than you already have."

"What plight?"

"The plight of Mages! We deserve freedom, and you have help show Thedas what a Mage is capable of! Please! Help us! Give us your royal support!" Anders really got into it, Solona had to admit.

My _royal _support.

"Anders. You know full well I can't do that." Solona decided that it was a good idea to stay out of both the Templars, and Lyras, way. The Templars were an annoyance, Lyra on the other hand….

Solona shook her head. No, don't get involved. It's for the best.

"But why not?! You're the _Queen_! The first mage to sit on the throne of Fereldan! Why do you abandon your own people?!"

Solona slapped Anders. "Enough. My people are those of Fereldan and the Grey Wardens. The mages have a degree of independence, it was as much as Alistair could grant. I'm not going to push for full independence, or rebellion, or whatever it is you are trying to drag me into! And don't even _think _about dragging Hawke into this."

Anders looked angry, and he stalked out of the inn. Hawke walked over now, and grabbed Solona's mug and took a swig.

"So, what did Anders want?"

"Hazard a guess."

"He tried to recruit you for his mission?"

"Yep"

"And you refused?"

"Yep"

"You told him to keep me out of it, right?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Some of his requests are fine, rescue this mage, stop this evil Templar plot. Blah blah blah… but when it's 'hand this out' or 'fund that', it gets repetitive."

Bethany wandered over now.

"Solona…I…I've made my mind up on your offer. I…want to take it." She stammered.

Hawke looked between Solona and Bethany. "What offer?"

Solona took a sip from her mug.

"I offered to bring her back with me to Denerim." She explained.

"Have you taken this up with mother yet?"

"N..no?" Bethany mumbled. Her face fell.

"Beth, I think going to Denerim would be good for you, but ask Mother first. What with Carver in the Templars and me a Mage, you're the only 'normal' one in our family. She'd hate to lose you."

Bethany nodded, seeing the logic.

"And besides, it'll keep you away from Anders. Given the way he looks at you, I'd prefer you far away from him."

Bethany's jaw dropped. "Given the way he…Oh…kick him for me please."

Hawke grinned, and lightly saluted her sister. "Will do sis."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Gallows.

"Why don't we just arrest her? She's an apostate and we know it!" Carver asked Meredith, who looked at him with mild distain.

"Because, despite my views on Mages, she is well liked, she spent a year making an army to combat the blight, and she was brave enough to stand up against her friends. How many people do you think owe that woman their lives?"

Carver muttered something, and Meredith glared at him.

"Make no mistake, when she slips up, we'll arrest her. But she is Greagior's responsibility, not ours."

"I still say we should take her out."

"Enough Ser Carver! Assassinating people is not what the Templars stand for! You are already cleaning the stables for two weeks, one more slip up, and I'll expel you from the order! Now go.."

Carver left the room, and Meredith sighed.

"Amelia…forgive me. I do what I must."

* * *

**In my first draft of this, I had Carver barge in and arrest Solona, but I decided that was a little too OOC for Carver. So I changed it.**

**Two more chapters left!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) In my opinion, Meredith only becomes 'rawr, let's kill all mages' after buying the idol from Bartrand. Before she seems (to me) to only be a Templar to 'contain' the mages, sort of trying to honour her sister. She has a degree of respect for Solona for all she has done, but wouldn't hesitate to arrest her if she broke laws, etc.**

**And yes, this Carver does sort of 'hate' Hawke, but only because she **_**always **_**does the right thing, not letting him have the chance to do it first. He's also got a pride problem and is still in the 'All mages are evil, regardless of who they are' stage. He overlooks Solona's title and her achievements because he sort of thinks it's his right to do so, because she is a Mage. As you will see in this chapter, he takes this to a **_**whole **_**new level.**

**Also! Grey Wardens only have immunity during a Blight, and like Lyra said in chapter one, Fereldan would go to war to get Solona back.**

**As for whether she is an Arcane Warrior?...She is capable enough with a sword, but she only started training with a blade after being crowned Queen. **

Leandra was seriously considering slapping Solona for offering to take Bethany back to Denerim. Her little girl was far too young to go gallivanting off to a foreign city. She restrained herself.

"No."

Solona blinked. "No?"

"No. Bethany can't go with you."

Bethany glared at her mother. "I'm going to Denerim."

"Why do you want to go? We've got a house, money, family. Why go?"

Bethany sighed. "Because! It's a chance to see the world! Help people that need help. Make something of myself that isn't 'just another noble's daughter'."

Leandra sighed deeply, and then…

Hawke appeared.

Leandra smiled inwardly, she knew that her elder daughter would have her side….

"Mother, let her have her trip. She deserves it." Hawke said, wandering down the stairs and heading to the kitchen, causing the last nail in the coffin of Leandra's argument.

"Fine. But understand this Solona Theirin." She was talking in her 'I'm a mother and I'm talking' voice, "I am trusting my daughters safety to you."

"Hell hath no fury like a pissing off Hawke huh? I understand." Solona nodded. "Beth, I suggest you pack a bag or something, I plan to leave this afternoon." And with that, the Queen stood up, and left the house, quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Solona found herself in the Gallows again, intending to say goodbye to Cullen. But as with all things in Kirkwall, her plan didn't totally go off without a hitch.

"So. You are leaving?" Cullen asked.

"Yes, this afternoon. I'm bringing Bethany with m-" Solona was interrupted by a _ very _angry Carver storming over.

"You are taking my sister?!"

"Yes, she wants t-"

"No! What have you done to my Sister you Mage BITCH?!" He bellowed at Solona. She didn't flinch; in fact, she went back to talking with Cullen.

"I'm talking to you!" Carver yelled.

"No…you are talking _at_ me." Solona said, without turning around.

Her and Cullen's conversation was interrupted by the sound of a sword being drawn.

Solona turned to fully face Carver. "Are you sure you wish to play that game?"

Carver sneered. "Why, afraid you'd lose?"

"No. Afraid that I'd kill you."

"You can try!"

Solona sighed loudly, and drew Cullen's sword from his scabbard and hefted it in her hand. "Cullen, you remember the rules of duelling, correct?"

"Of course..."

"Your Templar needs to vent anger, would you referee for our duel?" Solona asked, taking up a guard stance.

"Of course, Lona. To first blood?"

Solona nodded. "First blood or disarmed."

* * *

Both parties in the duel stood at either side of Cullen, five paces to his right and left. They took up their chosen stances, and waited for Cullen to announce the duel.

"This duel pits Solona Alice Theirin against Ser Carver Anthony Hawke, in single combat, until either is disarmed, or until first blood. Killing your opponent will result in immediate arrest…..you may begin!"

Carver charged at the Queen, who had a small grin on her face. Solona took a step right, and turned on her heel and retook her guard stance again.

"Come on Carver. You have all his bravado, all this hate for me, show me! Hit me! Strike me!" Solona toyed with him.

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" Carver turned and aimed his blade for her chest and charged at Solona again.

Solona twirled her blade and caught one of the leather straps of Carvers glove, cutting it loose. Carver's blade missed his mark, but cut a tear into Solonas leggings.

"Had enough?" He asked, a smug grin on his face.

Solona quietly muttered something.

"What's that? Speak up bitch, I can't hear you!" Carver yelled, grin still on his face.

The duel had attracted a great deal of attention, and now a circle of Templars and Mages alike surrounded the pair.

Carver charged for what would be the last time, and Solona's blade met his….

And went straight through it.

Solona , taking advantage of Carver's shock, simply prodded his cheek with the tip of her blade, drawing blood.

"I win."

The crowd applauded, even Meredith, whom had been watching from her office window. Carver however, didn't applaud, instead, he did something he would in later years, regret.

He drove the remainder of his blade into Solona's chest.

Solona registered dull screaming, she saw through blurred eyes two Templar's slamming Carver to the ground, and heard the thud as she hit the ground.

* * *

Solona awoke in a dimly lit room in the Hawke estate. Hawke herself was sleeping in a chair, Merrill sleeping with her head against Hawke's knee.

Solona coughed loudly, and chuckled as the pair woke up.

"Lona! You're ali-awake!" Hawke said, running over and making an effort to hug her.

"Yes…I'm awake…what the hell happened?"

"Carver stabbed you."

The words hung in the air, and Solona, Hawke and Merrill all looked at the origin of the voice.

It was Leandra.

"He stabbed you after you won the duel. I do apologise."

"Madame Hawke, you called him Carver, but every other time you called him 'son'.." Solona trailed off, her meaning clear.

"He is a Hawke no more."

Solona nodded, and slumped back, already snoring.

* * *

So it was, a day later than she had planned, Solona was going home. It was a big affair, traders and merchants lined the docks, even the Ariqun came out to bid her farewell. Meredith was there, she apologised for the actions of Carver, and said that he had been stripped of his Knighthood, and sent to the Mages Prison to await trial. Solona suggested that he be made to see Mages as the Knight-Commander had, and Meredith bid her goodbye.

Leandra was next. She hugged the pair of them, and gave Bethany her father's scarf. Hawke came by, told her sister to be good, and told Solona to keep her safe. All this provided a certain Elf time to board unnoticed.

The pair boarded the boat, and the cheering started as the sails went up.

The boat left port, and both Bethany and Solona sighed. They could still here the cheering, albeit it was quietening by the second..

A familiar elf came toward them, and Solona embraced Zevran, and the trio headed below deck, and played diamondback. Zevran cheated.

It was a long way to Denerim.

**One more chapter to go, the Epilogue!**

**Also, my companion piece "Leliana's choice" is up, and more detailed backgrounds for my Wardens are on my profile page. I will probably add more Chars if/when they appear.**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Three years later…_

"Stop fidgeting!" Solona said as she strapped on one of her husband's shoulderplates. She was currently dressed in a fairly comfy green woollen dress, decorated with swirls of silver and gold. Alistair was dressed in his gold 'royal' armour, akin to what King Cailan wore when Solona met him, what seemed like an eternity ago.

Alistair sighed. "Lona, don't push yourself, it's only been a few weeks.."

"'m fine."

Three weeks prior, Solona had given birth to a healthy baby girl. She had shown no signs of magic or the taint prevalent in Grey Warden babies. They had called her Natia, after their fallen friend. She shared her mother's blue eyes, and her father's browny-blonde hair.

Today was the day they were revealing her to Fereldan.

* * *

Bethany Hawke, former citizen of Kirkwall, was now headteacher in a small school in Denerim. The main difference at her school was simple. She taught all races, and all cultures. When she first started out, rioters burned her first building down, then when it was revealed that she was related to both the Queen, and the now Champion of Kirkwall, many people came out to help with the rebuilding.

Now she was leading her school toward the Palace, and smiled as Elf chatted with Human, Dwarf talked with Dalish, and Orlesian held hands with Fereldan. In her mind, she had managed what centuries of war failed. She had made peace.

And that, she thought, was good.

* * *

Carver never arrived at the Mages Prison. Meredith had him transferred back to Kirkwall. He was now her second Knight-Captain. When it got out, Cullen took all those Templars that disliked the way she was running her men, and all transferred to Denerim. The name Ser Carver was now spoken of with fear and hate by citizen and Mage alike. Cullen, on the other hand, was now a trusted member of the Royal Household. His attitude to Mages had changed over recent years, now he did all he could to ensure that Mages were taken to the circle alive, and only those that absolutely had to be put through the Rite of Tranquillity were put through it.

* * *

Lyra had vanished. Her office was intact, the only thing missing, the only reason people could tell that she was gone, was that Tamlen's bow, the bow she used as Warden-Commander, was no longer in its place of honour over her fireplace. Leliana was now staying in the Palace, trying, praying for news. So far, there had been none.

* * *

Artus was still alive and kicking. He now often slept close to Princess Natia, acting as one last line of defence to any and all that would threaten her. He sired many litters of pups, most of them going to the army, but one pup per litter was kept by the Royal Family. These pups would, in later years, join their father in defending the Princess. They were given the names of famous heroes of old, and colloquially known as 'The Hound Brigade' to the citizenry.

* * *

For a year after returning from Kirkwall, Solona set to work tracking down her brother, Justin. It had taken another year to him convince him to come to Fereldan. Justin was now the royal doctor, and was engaged to his assistant, a half Elf called Lia. They lived in a small house on Fleet Street, a short walk from the Royal Palace. He was very surprised when the Queen of Fereldan turned up at his doorstep, even more so when he discovered that she was his sister. Nevertheless, he loved his sister, and never stopped telling her how proud he was of her. He did, however, threaten Alistair (upon pain of losing his balls), that if he ever hurt or betrayed Solona, he would regret it.

* * *

Solona and Alistair walked, hand-in-hand, through the Palace, nodding at the guards as they passed. Solona glanced out of the window, and gasped at the truly massive crowd gathered outside.

"Big crowd." Alistair commented. Solona nodded, and trotted into the nursery, and scooped up the princess of Fereldan, cooing and causing her daughter to giggle.

"Come on my ladies. Time to see the people." Alistair grinned, and jerked his head left, and the Queen, princess in her arms, followed on.

The doors swung open, and the trio walked onto the balcony. The cheering grew louder, until Alistair gestured for quiet.

"Good afternoon Denerim! I come before you today, not only as a King…but also as a Father. Now please, join me in welcoming Princess Natia Theirin to the world!"

The crows positively exploded into applause and cheers, and Solona knew that if Natia (the dwarf) was here, she'd be grinning and cheering with the rest of them.

Solona vaguely registered Alistair speaking to the crowd, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Many of you will be wondering about the name. Natia Brosca died four years ago to save us. In letters found after her death, I learnt that she wanted to be remembered. Not as another nameless, faceless Casteless, but someone…someone that people can go 'Yeah, we were proud to know her.'. She once told me, her one regret was not having children, but I know that wherever she is. She'll be smiling. A heavy burden, you may think, naming the Princess after the greatest Hero of modern times, but…no. She'll be strong. Theirin's always are. Amell's, somewhat even more so. I know, that you, the people of Fereldan will help and guide her, for when myself and Solona are gone from this life, she will be your Queen…thank you again, everyone. We will be opening the palace courtyard open for food and drinks." Alistair grinned, and waved at the once again cheering crowd.

* * *

The day rolled on. The people came and went, bellies full of fine food and drink. The palace was quiet now, the fire was crackling down to embers, and the three members of the Royal family were slowly falling asleep. Natia had fallen asleep on her mother's chest. Solona rested her head against Alistair's shoulder.

"It's been a long ride.." He commented.

Solona blinked up at him. "Huh?"

"Who would have thought that we'd be here, after all this years."

"Huh…never put much thought in it. But we are here, even in spite of all the crap that has happened to us. "

Alistair chuckled, wrapping an arm around Solona.

"That we are Lona…that we are."

_Fin._

**So there you go. A Royal Visit is over. I thought I uploaded the Epilogue a while back, ah well…**

**You should know that I will be doing a DAO story with my wardens, but due to Uni stuff, my schedule of uploading will slow down **_**a lot**_**.**

**Until next time…**

**Snooze.**


End file.
